Happy Christmas, With Love, The Ponds
by Wholocked221
Summary: (Second Fic in the series Happy Christmas, With Love. Sequel to Happy Christmas, With Love, The Winchesters) The Doctor and River drop in for Christmas dinner with the family. Amy and Rory are delighted to see the time-traveling pair again - there are always two plates left open at the dinner table for them.


**AN: Books two of the Happy Christmas, With Love series :D Hope you enjoy, warning, fluffiness follows. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

It was another typical Christmas.

The stockings were hung, the Doctor's on the very right, River's next to it.

The tree was put up, decorated, with a TARDIS ornament hanging off the evergreen branches.

The plates were set out for Christmas dinner, two extra places.

The Ponds lingered, because the food was set out, too. Rory's parents and Amy's parents were present at the dinner table ready to eat. They couldn't understand why Amy and Rory were lingering, waiting, stalling for time in any way possible. But they were waiting for someone.

It was with a reluctant sigh that Rory turned to the kitchen and Amy put down her water pistol. "We've waited all we can," Rory said, with a sad smile. "I just wish he'd show-" And with that word, the doorbell rang.

Rory pivoted, facing Amy. The pair of them were grinning. Amy giggled and jumped up excitedly like a little girl on, well, Christmas! They both took off to the door, but Amy got there first. She pulled it open and a man tumbled instead. The man was slightly damp, snow all over his coat and in his hair, but he was grinning. Down the sidewalk there was another person. This one was a woman, with a mess of frizzy curls, a grin on her pretty features, and a a snowball in her gloved hands. She was wearing a dark green dress that reached her knees, black details running up the silky surface. Around her arms hung a black sweater. "Doctor!" she laughed. "Mum! Dad!" Abandoning the snowball, she took off for the house.

The Doctor scrambled up from his place on the floor. He was breathing heavily but grinning all the same. "Onds!" he yelled, through his arms around the pair of them and hugging them, his messy flop of black hair dotted with snow. "I've missed you guys! Rory the Roman! Amelia Pond!" Rory laughed again, in delight at seeing his best friend/son-in-law-depending-on-where-they-are-in-their-time-stream and his daughter again. The Doctor finally let them go, those two, his best friends, when his wife came up the lane. "Hello, mum and dad," she said with a grin, embracing them.

"Join us for Christmas dinner?" Amy inquired with a grin on her face. "Oh, if it's not to much trouble, mum," River said with a smile. "We've always got a place set for you two," Rory said with a faint smile.

ooooOoOoOoooo

"Who are these people?" Rory's mother asked when Amy and Rory returned with the Doctor and River, grinning. "They're the Doctor and River Song, mum," Rory answered with a grin. "Hello, the Ponds!" the Doctor said. "Happy Christmas!"

"I"m not a P-" Rory's mother began. "That's not how it-" Rory stopped her as the four finally took their seats. "That's how it works, mum," Rory said with a dead-serious expression. "Don't try and convince him otherwise. He's been calling me Pond since we got married."

"He's _Doctor_ Pond, if you think about it," River said with a smile. Amy's dad tilted his head ever so slightly in confusion. "Oh, yeah," Amy said, standing up and grabbing a fork from the other end of the table and handing it to Rory, who nodded his thanks. "She's actually our daughter, Melody Pond." Everyone at the table except Amy, Rory, and River froze. The Doctor tilted his head ever so slightly, narrowing his eyes. "I guess I am Doctor Song. I've never really thought about it like that..." he whispered into the silence. Amy and Rory glanced up at each other and suppressed a smile. "Remember when me and Amy got married and we went traveling?" he tried to start explaining. The four parents nodded. "To Thailand," Brain Williams/Pond put in. "Well, more likely to the entirety of space and time. Melody/River... happened... So she's part alien and the time streams are all messed up so we don't really see her that often and..." Rory waved his hand hopelessly, and the Doctor picked up, out of his shock. "Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey."

Rory sighed.

ooooOoOoOoooo

The dinner was eaten, the parents had left, and the two 'kids' had opened their gifts. The Doctor and River were curled up on the couch together, River's head on his chest. Amy was in the chair, and Rory was sitting criss-cross beneath her, his back leaning against the chair. "Mum, dad," River began. "The Doctor and I, we're taking a day." The atmosphere of the room was very lazy-looking, the family lounging around, talking in quiet voices, slightly sleepy. The Doctor was running his fingers through River's thick, curly hair and the TV played a cheesy Christmas movie that none of them were paying attention to, the little family.

"Mm? And?" Amy inquired with a faint smile on her face as she leaned back in the chair. Rory stretched his legs too, pulling a yawn. "And we were wondering if we could stay a while, you know, 'till Boxing Day." Amy grinned. "Of course you can! Stay as long as you both like!"

"I have to take you back to prison after Boxing Day, you know that," the Doctor said with an amused smile. River twisted around to look at the Doctor and grinned, meeting his eyes that reminded her rather of a puppy. She smiled too. "I'm aware of that, Doctor. We can spend our Boxing Day here and then you can take me back." Rory laughed lightly too, and Amy pulled another smile.

"Also, there's something I've been wanting to tell you three," River continued. She snuggled herself back down into the Doctor's side, her head on his chest. Rory blinked, slightly confused. Something River had wanted to tell them? That could not be very good, could it? Well, she was River Song. It couldn't really.

The Doctor tilted his head slightly, his fingers stopping. "River, dear," he said cautiously. "What have you got to tell us?" River laughed at his tone of confusion. "Patience, sweetie." She shifted again and with a grin, spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

The little, mismatched, strange, 'spacey-wacey' family had gotten together for Christmas, and it was a rather good one, too.


End file.
